


Sorry, We Were Transporting.

by TimeWindow



Series: Horror Of Transport. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being LATTTTTTTE, Established Relationship, Everything Going Wrong, Fluff, M/M, Not Happy, Public Transportation, Transport Just Not Working For Them, Transport Sucks, Weddings Are Happening, so so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates being late. Public transport decides to torture him. Of all days too....</p><p>Based on my day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, We Were Transporting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey.  
> Don't you hate it when transport just decides to be stupid?  
> Well I had one of those days today.  
> So this fic is based on my travel to university today!  
> I hope you enjoy :D  
> Might be the only good thing coming out of this day.  
> BYE!

Derek hated being late, it was unfortunate that Stiles didn’t mind it. In fact Stiles often was late to everything. When the pair received their invite to Scott and Isaac’s wedding, Derek insistent that they leave a hour earlier then needed, just in case.

  
On the day, it didn’t seem to be the case. Although leaving the house early, it was most definitely not a hour early. Derek thought they most certainly could have used the extra time considering the series of unfortunate events that followed leaving their place.

 

“Dude, I think I wore the wrong pants” Stiles tugged at the fabric, trying to adjust them as they walked to the train station.

 

“How do you wear the wrong pants? Aren’t they all suit pants?” Derek growled, he was a little annoyed at Stiles for already making them leave 45 minutes late, just because he could not decide on what shirt to wear. But still he slowed his strides, so Stiles could continue to pull at his pants.

 

“Noooo, well yes, but these are the tighter ones” Again he tugged at the black material. Derek sighed in frustration, at this rate they will only get there with 15 minutes to spare. Derek hated running so close to the designated time. As he looked at the train board, he scowled. 6 minutes.

 

“SHIT!” Derek turned around quickly, going into high alert. Once he cleared the surroundings, he scanned his eyes over Stiles, making sure his boyfriend was not injured. Nope, Stiles was fine. But he did have this cute, scowly, annoyed face. Derek tried not to laugh.

 

“What?” Derek asked casually as he could, as he pulled his ticket out, scanning it on the machine. Stiles stares at Derek’s hands, mumbling under his breath. However Derek could just make out words. Stiles had forgotten his ticket. With an annoyed huff, Derek ran home to collect it, otherwise there was no other way to travel.

 

When he came back, he viewed the board again. Turns out they had just missed the train. 10 minutes. With the small set back, they will mostly likely get there just in time to sit down for the ceremony. Stiles and Derek sat on the bench patiently waiting for the incoming train.

 

Everything seemed dandy, the train arriving with only a 3 minute delay. Until they got to the station for transfers. As the wedding was at some vineyard, the pair needed to hope onto a long distance train. Stiles and Derek got off their current train and onto the platform, exiting and going to the long distance train area.

 

When they got there, an muffled announcement was made, making Stiles and Derek aware their train will be 15 minutes late. This is bad.

 

“Scott is going to kill us” Stiles said as Derek stood beside him silently, biting his tongue. Stiles continued. “I know.... just say it – I told you so” Still Derek didn’t say a word. He knew that if he did, Stiles and Derek would get into a fight. No doubt. That would just make this trip even more intolerable, Derek was already stressed enough, that is the last thing he needed right now.

 

The trained arrived eventually, coming to a loud clank when it stopped. They boarded finding seats immediately. As the train was starting to leave the platform, it jolted and screeched like nails on a blackboard. Derek winced as his sensitive ears listened to the high frequency. Stiles just shivered before announcing he thinks he is going to die if they train ride is rocky.

 

The train ride was certainly uneven, and not to mention awfully slow. When they arrived to the stop before their desired station, the train just stopped entirely. 10 minutes. 10 whole fucking minutes it just sat at the station. Derek quickly looked at his watch. The minutes were ticking by. Finally they begun moving again, but they were already 30 minutes late to the wedding. Derek scowled at the train walls – boring a imaginative hole into them.

 

Quickly changing transport vehicles, they got onto a bus that would take them straight to the venue. Derek thought nothing could get worse than this, but he must have spoken too soon. Because the system seemed to just want to ruin Derek’s life. Beside him Stiles was bobbing his left leg as they waited for the bus to depart.

 

“I think a higher power is sending us a sign. Maybe we should text the guys and make them cancel... something bad is about to happen” Stiles jokes. Derek appreciated his desire to lighten the mood. He slowly felt the muscles in his back loosen as he laughed, however they tightened back up as, in the corner of Derek’s eye, he could see other buses drive past. One by one leaving the station. Although their bus seemed to have decided not to move.

 

With another frustrated sigh, Derek watched yet another bus pass their stationary spot.

 

“What, was that the 6th bus to leave before us?” Stiles questions in a sarcastic manner. “Gee, by the time we get to the venue, we will be ready to get married.” The thing is Stiles and Derek never talked about marriage. Derek always assumed they will; they were endgame. The pair seemed to have an unspoken agreement on that fact. But not until this point has Stiles actually mentioned marriage period.

 

Derek was so in shock that he didn’t notice them finally moving, until Stiles grabs his hand and rubs small circles against his knuckles. It felt so reassuring that it made Derek slowly relax into it. When they arrived at the place, Derek had reached a point where he could see the world again, instead of imagining Stiles and his wedding. What music hey would play? What food they will have? What it would be like to hold Stiles as his husband.

 

Disregarding the thought quickly and storing them at the back of his mind, the two of them moved in a flurry, thanking the driver quickly. As they ran across the place to the other side of the estate, where the reception was being held, Derek checked his watch one more time. They were 45 minutes late. A whole hour had past from the first time they left the house. God Derek hated being late; there better still be cake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got A Fic You Want Written?  
> Like My Style?  
> SEND IT TO ME TO WRITE!!!
> 
> You can also find me @  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
